


Winter Dance

by ladychocoberry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Based on a Loki imagine: Imagine that you go ice skating one evening on a lake near your home. At one point you fall and hurt your leg really badly. You doubt it’s broken, but it might be dislocated. A dark haired stranger comes to your aid; you learn that his name is Loki, and he takes you to his home, which is literally right next to the frozen lake. After bandaging your leg, he offers you hot cocoa and you have a nice evening together with the kind man.





	Winter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my fascination with ice-skating and the show Yuri!!! On ICE. The music mentioned is called “Nube Negra” from the show Bleach.

Snow.

That was the first thing I saw behind my bedroom window.

For as long as I can remember, my fondest memories begin around the winter season. Sure I have a couple of good memories throughout other seasons. But winter tends to bring out the best of spirits.

The cold air kissing my face, the decorated lights from the streets that remind me of tiny stars, and the closeness the holidays brings us with friends and family.

As I looked closer to my bedroom window, I noticed the entire neighborhood covered in snow. Some of the kids were building a snowman. While other kids were setting up their snow fort as they were getting ready for an upcoming snowball fight. I also saw my neighbor clearing out the sidewalk with his shovel. Not far off from my house, I could see the lake becoming completely frozen.

It didn’t seem to be occupied at all since all the kids seem to be more focused on the snow than the ice lake itself.

I wasn’t sure if nostalgia was coming right through me. For the next thing I know, I went to my room and fished out my skates from the closet. I took the soakers off and double-checked to see if any of the blades have been rusted. Luckily it didn’t.

Before I left the house, I grabbed out my keys, my coat, and my skates and began heading my way towards the lake. As I got closer, I switched out my boots to my skates and made my way to the icy platform.

I began to imagine the crowd cheering as I made my way to the center of the lake. Once the crowd turned silence, I began to hear the cello playing. I began to glide, as the movements of my arms were graceful, yet commanding. As the music grew more intense, I made sure my skating conveyed a beautiful woman at a ball seducing a prince.

I started to remember the times I spent practicing on an empty ice rink. The music I’ve selected for my programs over the years. The preparations I made from the Grand Prix series to the World Championship. I can even hear my coach yelling out advice on how to properly time my jumps.

Speaking of jumps, I decided to try out some of the quads I’ve used from my last competition. As I did a triple flip, I imagined the crowd cheering. Next, I did a triple toe loop, which is a little more intense than the previous one, but more effective. I can hear both the crowd and my coach cheering louder than before.

The music in my head has slowed down for a bit. I began to use that opportunity to move around a bit more in preparation for the ultimate jump. The Quadruple Toe loop. I can feel eyes all around me as they are anticipating the ultimate finish that will win them and the judges over.

NOW!

I jumped and did a quadruple toe loop. I can hear the crowds roaring in cheers and my coach yelling and raising her fist in the air with excitement.

But none of that happened.

The illusion of the crowd, the music, and my coach seem to vanish into dust when I fell from that jump. I tried to get up, but I winced at the sharp pain I felt from my right leg.

_Damnit!_

I must have strained it during that quadruple toe loop. It didn’t make my leg any better since I failed to land in my jump correctly. I soon realized my leg was the least of my worries; I left my phone back home so now I have no one to call for help. Great, I’m all alone in the middle of the lake with no one to help me.

“Excuse me, are you all right?”

The person yelling was behind me, but since I can’t seem to move I yelled back at the best of my abilities.

“No, I seem to have strained my leg and I can’t move. Can you send some help?”

“I’m on it!”

I expected him to leave and call someone for help. What I didn’t expect is the same man coming here and carrying me to his arms with great care.

“Don’t worry I got you.”

I didn’t get a chance to look at him since I was too much in pain. I did notice how close his house is as he carried me over there. It was of great convenience that he happens to be living right next to this frozen lake.

When he opened the door, we both went inside where the warm breeze welcomed us. He gently placed me onto his sofa, “Try not to move,” he said, “I’ll go fetch you some blankets and something warm to drink.”

I nodded in response as he left to grab them. I took this opportunity to look around his living room. It was completely well furnished. With a comfortable sofa with pillows, walls covered in books, and a few animal sculptures.

“Here you go, my apologies for the wait.”

He placed a blanket around my shoulders and sat next to me to check on my leg. I took this opportunity to finally look at the man who helped me. Once I glanced at him, I can feel my face burning up a bit. He has quite a handsome face. His jet-black hair matched well with his piercing green eyes. His skin so fair and cheekbones so sharp I’m afraid if I touch them, I’ll get minor cuts.

“Is your leg broken?”

I shook my head away from my fascination, “I don’t think so, more than likely a strain probably.”

“Are you sure?”

I chuckled, “I’ve skated long enough to know the differences between the two. It could be an Hamstring injury.”

“Hmm, I may be able to help you with this.”

“Really?”

He nodded, “If the remedy does not work, then I will take you to the doctor myself.”

“Oh you’ve done so much for me already, I don’t mind going to the doctor.”

“It’s quite all right. I’ve dealt with this before so we may not need a doctor after all.”

He hovered his hand on my right leg; I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. There was a green glow coming out of his hand and slowly I could feel my leg was becoming less painful.

“Woah, I can’t believe you can do that,” I shook my head, “I mean of course I believe it! Why wouldn’t I? There have been a lot of things that are now normal. Like that guy who’s impervious to bullets, the girl with unimaginable strength. Oh! And that guy who can go green and smash things.”

He chuckled, “It’s quite all right, few can yield magic like I can. Though I’ve used my magic to trick others for my amusement, I’ve since learned the magic of healing. This is so in case anything should happen to me, I have the required abilities to heal myself.”

“Well that’s really smart of you, let’s go on ahead and put this theory to the test, shall we?”

I got up from the couch with caution and I’ve noticed how I haven’t flinched from the pain. I started to walk around the living room and not once have I felt a sense of pain coming in.

“Incredible! My leg is completely healed. Almost like I haven’t poorly attempted to do a complicated jump. Thank you!”

He smiled, “I am glad I was able to help.”

The two of us heard the kettle whistling from the kitchen. As he made his way over there to move the kettle aside, I decided to go to the kitchen instead of waiting in the living room. When I got there, I sat on a nearby chair as he was preparing his drink. He turned to the side and sees me there.

“Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?”

“Yes, thank you. This is the least I could do for helping me.”

“I am happy to accept this as payment then.”

He turns around holding two mugs and handed me one before taking a seat besides me with his mug. The two of us smiling at one another as we sipped our hot chocolate.

“Do you by any chance skate professionally? I’ve noticed you were skating remarkably well before you took that terrible fall.”

I can feel my face burning up again at the sheer thought of him watching me skate. I’m quite used to having all eyes on me, especially during times of practice. I just can’t imagine this handsome man watching me.

“My apologies, I do not mean to pry. I usually leave the curtains open in the morning and that is when I noticed you were skating on the lake.”

I began waving my hands, “Oh no that’s fine! I’m used to these kinds of questions. I’m glad you did otherwise I would still be at that lake by myself with an injured leg. But to answer your question, yes I skate professionally.”

“Oh? For how long?”

I took a sip out of my mug while trying to remember, “I’ve started skating since I was little. It started when I saw Michelle Kwan competing at the 2002 Olympics. I remember not being able to keep my eyes off of her. She has such beautiful artistry and her movements were very captivating. It was in that moment when she inspired a small girl like me to try out figure skating.”

“And you became a professional thereafter?”

I nodded, “Yep for a couple of years now! Though I decided to take the next season off.”

“Why is that? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s a boring reason, but I wanted to spend time with my family more. Especially now that my older brother needs help taking care of his tiny bundle of joy.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Sometimes. Some days I’m glad I’m not up so early and hear my coach yelling on my timing. Some days I miss being on ice and showing people what I can do.”

“I understand your meaning for I sometimes feel that way. Sometimes I want to show everyone what I can do beyond the mistakes I’ve made in my past. Sometimes these moments of peace are enough.”

He took another sip from his mug, “If you decided to return, I would love to see you perform sometime.”

I smiled at the thought of him watching me perform on ice. Becoming mesmerized by the performance and cheering me on.

“I would like that, very much.”

I then took this moment to get to know him, “So what about you? I don’t believe I see you around the neighborhood often.”

“I’ve come here during the winter season to unwind from where I am from. There is something about this place, especially during the winter. It has the tendency to bring out my fondest memories.”

I began to smile, “I know exactly what I mean. Winter tends to bring out my fondest memories too.”

We continued to chat throughout the day. We laughed a couple of times at each other’s jokes and enjoying each other’s company. I felt comfortable being around him, he seems like a really cool guy.

Although I knew there was one thing missing.

“All this time and we haven’t even introduced each other our names. We should get that out of the way first.”

When I introduced myself to him, I offered him a handshake. He smiled at me and accepted my handshake.

“I’m Loki.”

“Loki huh? What an interesting name.”

Loki chuckled, “Same to your’s as well.”

“Am I being judged?” I teased, “I take great offense to that you know.”

“My apologies. Perhaps I take you out to a restaurant where the food is divine and the lights look like tiny stars. To make up for the offense I have made towards you.”

“A date then? Well Loki, you have yourself a deal.”


End file.
